


Just Not Ready

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves Braeden, but does she love him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Not Ready

**Author's Note:**

> It completely slipped my mind yesterday when I uploaded this to mention that I was inspired by Raleigh Becket's quote from Pacific Rim (my favorite movie), "I never did have very good timing."

He says those three words that make her freeze.

"I love you,” Derek tells her while he holds her flush against his chest. Braeden is glad she chose to be the little spoon tonight so he's not able to see the expression on her face.

She's quiet for a moment, not wanting to say anything to hurt him. After all, it hasn't been very long since they began sleeping together, and Derek knows that. He continues, “It's a little early, I know, but I feel like I can't afford to waste time.”

Braeden threads her fingers with his and starts. “I appreciate that but... I don't think I'm ready to say it just yet.”

Derek can't deny that her answer disappointed him just the tiniest bit, but he accepts it and tells her that it's okay and to take her time. Besides, she said 'just yet,' so there's hope.

After that first time, him telling her he loves her becomes common. Braeden likes hearing it, but still isn't ready to say it back. He told her once, “I'm not saying it to get a reaction or so you feel pressured to say it back, I do it because I want to. It's how I feel and I want you to know that.”

He'd always been kind to her and always seemed to be willing to love. She doesn't know why, but it's not that easy for Braeden. Maybe it's because she'd never been in a truly meaningful relationship or because her parents weren't the warmest people in the world, but it's always been difficult for her.

That's not to say she was some sort of emotionless robot, of course she was capable of affection. Her relationship with Derek was proof of that.

 

 

The showdown at La Iglesia came out of left field. They were ready to battle whatever got in their way, all while trying to save Scott and Kira and keep themselves alive and unharmed. In reality, that's much easier said than done.

As soon as Derek opens the van door, he's viciously attacked by a berserker, and the wounds he's sustained are much graver than anyone could have imagined. Braeden uses her shotgun to wedge space between Derek and the beast, aiming every shot at its chest. All it does is scare it away, which is more than enough for her. His clothes are soaked with his own blood, and Braeden doesn't expect to see as much gore as she does when she moves Derek's hand out of the way.

They are out in the open and unsure of their surroundings in a place that's foreign to both of them. Braeden arms Derek with one of her guns, as he's still able to shoot if need be. Keeping an eye out for danger and trying to make sure Derek doesn't pass out is a hell of a job.

There seem to be noises coming from every single direction, setting her nerves ablaze. Seeing Kate with a berserker in tow makes her blood run cold. As far as she knew, berserkers couldn't be killed and Kate herself seemed to be pretty indestructible at this point as well.

All that didn't matter to Braeden. She was ready to defend herself and her boyfriend by whatever means necessary.

She shoots at the berserker coming her way, but the monster is like a freight train. It pins her against a nearby wall, but it doesn't have time to finish the job. A hoard of cars pull up and guns begin shooting at both the berserker and Kate. She'd never been so happy to see Chris Argent.

Bullets are flying in all directions, but that's the farthest thing from Braeden's mind at the moment. Her boyfriend is dying and she needs to be with him. She dodges the hail of bullets and crouches beside Derek. His eyes are closed and she fears the worst; it makes her sick to her stomach. “Derek,” she turns his face gently towards her. He smiles a weak smile and leans into her touch. “Derek, look at me. You have to stay awake.”

“I don't think I can,” he whispers. “Who would have thought I'd check out this early in the game?” He says with a humorless laugh. His eyelids are getting so heavy, he's just _exhausted_.

Braeden is trying as best as she can to hold back her tears. “I love you,” she says just loud enough for him and only him to hear.

He looks her in the eye and grins. “You do?”

“Yes,” she smiles and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. “I guess I never did have very good timing,” Braeden caresses his face and kisses him; his lips taste like copper.

Derek can no longer keep his eyes open. “Don't worry. It's perfect.” He smiles and it's as if he's doing it for her benefit, so she can't see how much pain he's in. Derek's grip on her hand goes limp, and just like that, he's gone.

“Derek?” Braeden whispers and shakes his shoulder gently. “Derek?”

She can feel red, hot anger coursing through her veins. In a flash, she stands, gun in hand, and begins walking towards Kate, unloading her entire clip into her without abandon. The bullets that are coming from everyone in the vicinity are of no concern to her. This is Kate's fault and only hers. Kate had come into Derek's life again and ruined everything he and Braeden had built. She ruined it all with her selfishness and greed. Braeden hides behind a wall to reload and is more careful with her aim this time around. She peeks out from behind the barrier she put between herself and everyone else and takes a few more shots at both Kate and the berserker.

Just then, a deep howl breaks the action in an instant. Everyone stops to see a black, large, blue eyed wolf making a beeline towards Kate. It is unhesitant in its attack, tearing at Kate unmercifully while she lies on the ground, pathetically failing to block the bites from those strong jaws.

It's horrible, Braeden knows this, but she can't help but feel a sense of happiness inside her. It's what Kate deserves, and then some.

When the wolf lets her go, to everyone's surprise, especially Kate's and Braeden's, it begins shifting. Slowly, the thick, black fur begins fading; instead, it's replaced by human skin. As it stands tall, Braeden sees it's Derek. There's a lump in her throat and she chuckles in disbelief. She blinks a few times to make sure she isn't imagining it. He's still standing there in an almost threatening manner in how he towers over the sad, wretched creature below him. Braeden doesn't know how it happened, she's just glad it did.

 

 

After their long ordeal that night and Peter being loaded into Chris' van by dawn, Derek and Braeden gather their things into their own vehicle. Derek shuts the trunk and as they walk together, he bumps her shoulder with his. “So you love me, huh?”

Braeden rolls her eyes but looks down at the ground and can't help but smile. She can't bring herself to look at him, not with that giddy look on her face. Instead, she lets out an audible sigh. Derek opens the passenger side door and waits for her to climb in. “I do love you,” she tells him and gives him a quick kiss. “And, you know, I'm glad you're not dead, I guess,” she says with a playful shrug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are encouraged, of course! :)


End file.
